Labs and other scenarios managed by platform management programs may include hundreds of devices, including servers, switches, storage systems, etc. In some management programs, management actions are executed centrally from a platform manager user interface and affect one or more devices from a single management action. Problems may arise in complicated environments where changes on one managed device affect other managed devices. For example, a fibre channel (FC) switch may control storage connectivity for many servers. Changing the active zone configuration on the FC switch may result in unwanted side effects, such as some servers losing input/output (I/O) connectivity to storage volumes. Another example would be removing a storage volume that will have a similar effect for those servers that rely on the data stored in the storage volume.